


Chiot battu

by malurette



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon, Woobie, looking for love in all the wrong places
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Mlle Ikari Yui rencontre un certain Rokubungi et trouve son regard de chien battu irrésistible. Drôle d’idée…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chiot battu

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Chiot battu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Neon Geneis Evangelion, plutôt série animée  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ikari Yui\Gendō  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la Gainax, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il détrompa calmement Shishio-san, l’informa que la garde de son fils allait lui être retirée, et une enquête ouverte sur les maltraitances subies par Gen. »  
> d’après Ishime sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré-series  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Les maltraitances subies par Gendō dans sa jeunesse, à ce qu’il prétend, lui donnent des yeux de chiot que Yui trouve irrésistibles.

Des gens qui le connaissent depuis plus longtemps qu’elle affirment qu’il est plutôt du genre à accomplir lui-même les actes de maltraitance et que non, il n’a pas d’excuse particulière issue de son passé. Qu’il invente tout. Et qu’il aurait plutôt des yeux de loup affamé quand il la regarde ou de chien enragé quand on le surprend. Et qu’elle ferait peut-être bien de se méfier.

Sottises, affirme Yui. Elle prendra soin de lui et effacera tout souvenir douloureux.


End file.
